Super Smash Bros Randomness
by KazumiZ
Summary: Super Smash Bros. characters doing random things randomly! Follow the random adventures of Link, Zelda, Mario, Peach, Pikachu, Ness, Fox, Kirby and of course myself! This is just in:I can't do summarys! Rated: T. CHAPTER 2 UP! FEAR IT!
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA!!!!!!!!!! Its my second fic! Its random! Its really random! Like my first fic! RANDOM!!!!**

**Anyway, this will probably be my only non-Zelda fic! RANDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So here it is! ITS GOT LOTS OFF STUFF! It will be good I hope.**

**Its a Super Smash Bros. fic!**

**So i'l see ya at the bottom!**

**I need to go and build seven thousand mitten factorys!**

**This in bold message was brought to you by:**

**Morning Glory Dew**

**Runecloth for Guns Society**

**The Pink Kitten Cafe**

**Quantum Zombie Relocation Program**

**Fishy Windmill Productions**

**DISCLIAMER:**** I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any of the characters from the other games, I also do not own any of the other mentioned t.v./movie/videogame/music thingys!=/ (Grrrrrrrrr...)**

**CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FLEE!!!!!!!! FLEE BEFORE ITS TO LATE!!!!!**

Princess Tamoir: Its to late.

Link: Why did you say that?

Princess Tamoir: Look up.

Link: (Looks up) Ohhhhhhhh........

Princess Tamoir: Mhmmmmmm....

Link: Are we going to continue with the introduction?

Princess Tamoir: Oh, ya hurry up, I have a short attention span.

Link: (Pulls giant chain) 3..... 2........ 1

Random Sound Thing: (Plays Twilight Zone)

Intro Guy Thats Offscreen: Welcome........ To the most random fic of the year......

Princess Tamoir Offscreen: I highly doubt that it will be that good.

Link Offscreen: Also, the year is going to be over in 2 days!

Intro Guy Thats Offscreen: Oh just shut-up for a sec!

Princess Tamoir Offscreen: Fine!

Intro Guy Thats Offscreen: Nevermind! The premier of 24 is on T.V. in 3 minutes! (Leaves)

Princess Tamoir: (Walks onscreen) Fine! I'l just introduce the characters myself!

Random Sound Thing: (Plays Animal Crossing music)

Princess Tamoir: I am Princess Tamoir! I am wearing a stylish pink tunic! I am spokes-woman for Special K by day and Evil insane crazed villan by night! I am also the author of this fic!

Link: (Walks onscreen) I am Link! I am wearing a green tunic! I have a masters degree from MIT!

Princess Tamoir: NEXT!!!!!!!!

Zelda: (Walks onscreen) I am Zelda! I am wearing an incredibly sluty dress! I played Master Cheif in Halo 3!

Princess Tamoir: (Puts head into hands)

Zelda: (Walks over and stands next to Link)

Princess Tamoir: NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111

Mario: (Walks onscreen) I am Mario! I am wearing a crappy Soviet suit! I only got sober and off my couch because you gave me 100 dollars!

Princess Tamoir: Why did we let him come? Anyway, NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET HERE NOW OR I'L SHOVE A SHOVEL SO FAR UP YOUR AS-

Peach: I am Peach! I am wearing dress! I couldn't do anything productive to save my life!

Princess Tamoir: NEXT!!!!!!!!!!! HERE!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: (Walks onscreen) (Talking like a stuck up snob) I am Pikachu! I am not wearing anything! I have a degree from Stuck-up Snob school! Mido was such a great teacher!

Princess Tamoir: ....... NEXT!!!!!!! GET HERE NOW!!!!!!!!! GET HERE NOW OR I'L KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Fox: (Walks onscreen) I am Fox! I am wearing an owl costume! I can't eat anything larger then a dime!

Princess Tamoir: (Screams) OWLS! NOT OWLS! PLEASE NO!!!!!! (Runs away)

Guy Who Tells You How Much Time Has Passed: 2 hours later...

Princess Tamoir: (Comes Back) Ok, I went to my help group and I should be ok for a while.......... NEXT! NEXT! NEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!

Kirby: (Walks onscreen looking super cute) I am Kirby! I don't have to wear anything 'cause i'm so cute! I am a Warp Star riding teacher!

Princess Tamoir: (Looking at Kirby with chibi face) SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!

Kirby: (Grins)

Everyone but Kirby: (Looks at Kirby with chibi face) CUTENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Princess Tamoir: And lastly, NEXT!!!!!!!!!1 GET HERE NOW SO WE CAN CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

Ness: (Walks onscreen) I am Ness! I am wearing a red cap! I haven't even completed elementary school!

Princess Tamoir: Ok, now we can comence with the randomness!

Guy Who Tells You How Much Time Has Passed: 4 hours later...

Princess Tamoir: I'm getting lazy so i'm going to call myself PT and the Guy Who Tells You How Much Time Has Passed, GWTYHMTHP and, Random Sound Thing, RST.

Everyone but PT: ...................

GWTYHMTHP: 9 hours later...

Everyone: (Siting around for no real reason)

Zelda: What should we do?

PT: (Runs in the room) Look! I've got fish sticks for everyone!

Pikachu: How did you get those?

GWTYHMTHP: 8 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds earlier...

Random Merchant Guy: I will sell you these fish sticks for 97835400712776545144508369754395876919061573746709560735946345760956408715075347596346560843745603786378153480083486780458354846935630768348053876518374086519361891365984590641541389575390168173509509378963975617430570857040930123708710247708308649837498374190710947097890186793739879485739790479073957340875398749507398739856987930643985439873096839853490739863398579345790639847594587359836906139845709357390983784359389673639803378343543589834998376986876876348767785983873786348736583584767837763788768764508073681034890398654787345085895473907509873798798759375934659079073965934857690346537693890643798396459857694p435894357945984587035540934987496985370634506459698633407640968035085189461061873451850108111110877883459063493086107347806017108181073011344810634078638789363316190668617876870101853480718017878430954007030863873683063876387634870856380536036030636303043063654863408767850757 rupees.

PT: Sure! (Hands RMG rupees)

GWTYHMTHP: Back to the present...

PT: (Has 60000000000 giant crates full of fish sticks stacked behind her)

Peach: (Points at Very Large Swarm of Ostrichs) What are those?

Very Large Swarm of Ostrichs: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Mario: Cheese it! (Attemps to run but is way to fat)

VLDOO: (Mauls Mario to death)

Fox: (Jumps into melee)

Everyone else: (Jumps into melee)

RST: (Plays Full Moon)

Moon: (Comes crashing down into Hyrule Castle)

PT: Hiya Moon!

Moon: (Looks around) Uhhhhhh..... Sorry about your castle, eh?

PT: Ohhhhhh, don't worry about it!

Zelda: (Exits melee) MY CASTLE! My dad is going to freak!

Zelda's Dad Offscreen: WHAT THE FLYING MITTENS HAPPENED TO MY CASTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!11????????

PT: Damn...........

Link: (Exits melee) We need to get out of here, Zel!

Zelda: Your right! My dad will blame us for it!

Everyone else: (Exits melee)

PT: (Types in random things on blackberry) 4...... 3...... 2.......1

Everyone: (Gets sucked into portal, screaming)

GWTYHMTHP: 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 seconds later.....

RST: (Playing tropical background noises)

PT: Welcome to Randomness Isle! This is where it will all take place!

Fox: (Looks around) Coooooooollll..........

Kirby: YAY!!!!!!

Zelda and Link: (Brushes sweat of forehead) That was close!

PT: Well, now we're here, eh?

Peach: What do you want to do?

Mario: I'm bored.

Ness: I haven't talked much this chapter.

PT: (Randomly shooting a portal gun) Meh...........

Link: Well, thus ends chapter one!

PT: (Feeding potatos to kittens) Yup............

Link: You should probably do that ending thingy now, eh?

PT: (Not paying attention)

Link: Princess!?

PT: (Playing with a rubber tube)

Link: Fine! I'l do it myself!

Ness: (Pulls chain)

**Link: So, how did you like chapter one? Was it random? Was there enough mittens? Will mudkips be involved?**

**PT: OF COURSE THEY WILL!**

**Pikachu: Give us some suggestions on what you want to see us do!**

**PT: I have ideas to ya know!**

**Link: All your ideas are insane!**

**PT: Whatever, See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PT: (Reading manga) Wha!? You want more!?**

**Link: (Mouth drops to floor) WHA!?**

**PT: They want more!**

**Link: Uhhhhhhh? Do we have anymore?**

**PT: Of course! Annnnndddddd I win our bet!!!!!**

**Link: Grrrrrrrr..... (Hands over 200 rupees)**

**PT: Oh, uhhhhh We'll see ya at the bottom!**

**DISCLIAMER:**** I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any of the characters from the other games, I also do not own any of the other mentioned t.v./movie/videogame/music thingys!=/ (Grrrrrrrrr...)**

**CHAPTER TWO!!!! NUUUUU!!!**

PT: Uhhhhhh, what do you wanna to do?

Fox: I don't know, what do you wanna do?

PT: I don't know what do you wanna do?

Fox: We should stop this now.....

Link: Quite....

Zelda: Hey Link, wanna go and do something?

Link: No.

GWTYHMTHP: 6 hours later...

PT: I'm bored...

Peach: Wanna play paintball?

Kirby: No, I want to eat pickles.

Ness: (Pointing at a Yu Gi Oh price guide?) Is that a Yu Gi Oh price guide?

PT: (Reading manga again)

Zelda: Hello? Princess? HELLLOOOOOO!?

PT: (Still reading manga)

Pikachu: Grrrrrrrrr...... Lets just go play paintball!

Fox: I want to play virtual paintball!

Mario: I wanna play virtual virtual paintball!

Link: No stealing jokes from T.V.!!!

Mario: Fine! (Eats previous sentence) Is that better?

Link: Yes!

Peach: Science makes my head hurt.

PT: (Still still reading manga)

Zelda: (Throws gernade at Princess Tamoir, but her Nayru's Love barrier protects her)

PT: (Still still still reading manga)

RST: (Plays Jepordy thinking music)

Zelda: Hmmmmmmmmm.........

Everyone else: Uhhhhhhh...... (Shuffles out the door)

GWTYHMTHP: 6 hours later...

Everyone except PT and Zelda: (Siting around at Tim Hortons)

Fox: What do you wanna do?

Manager of Tim Hortons: Will you please get out of my store!

Ness: (Shoots energy ball at MOTH) [LOL!]

MOTH: (Gets nailed an flys across the store)

Zelda: (Walks in pushing TP on a wheel chair)

PT: (Still times a million reading manga, while being pushed)

Everyone else: .........................?

Zelda: Well I had to get her to move at some point!

Random Person Who Walked Into The Store Randomly: I suppose you don't know the trick......

Everyone else: .........?

RPWWITSR: (Sighing)

Peach: Are you going to stop sighing?

RPWWITSR: (Still sighing) No probably not.

GWTYHMTHP: 9 hours later...

RPWWITSR: Kay, I'm done now..... (Grabs a squirrle out of a bucket of ice)

PT: OH LOOK A SQUIRRLE!!!!!!! (Gets up and runs around in circles)

Mario: What is your name?

RPWWITSR: My name is........ SOLO!!!!

Ness: I see, do we have to say it in caps?

Solo: No.

Ness: Good.

PT: I'm bored now...

GWTYHMTHP: 6 hours later again.......

RST: (Has no idea what to play)

PT: I want to play paintball.

Pikachu: I want to eat pickles!

Link: Lets do both!!!!

GWTYHMTHP: 6 and 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 seconds later.....

Everyone: (Siting around waiting for turn to play paintball)

Paintball Guy: Uhhhhhh, your turn to, uhhhhhhhh, play, eh?

PT: HUZZAH!!!!!!!

PG: Pick you, uhhhhhhhh, score board names, eh?

PT: I want to be called Cheif Supreme Guild Master Overlord Princess of Rando- er, squirrles!

Link: I want to be called El Salvador!

Zelda: I want to be called Cuba!

Kirby: I want to be called Congo!

Ness: I want to be called Norway!

Pikachu: I want to be called North Korea!

Fox: I want to be called Guatemala!

Peach: I want to be called Russia!

Mario: I want to be called Czech Republic!

Solo: I want to be called Really Cool Person With A Giant Kitten Gorrila!

PT: So by the way, why did all of you pick names of countrys?

Pikachu: (Points) Read the rules.

PT: (Looks) Rule # 1: Don't feed the trolls unless you intend to insult them. Rule # 2: Never have a rule number three. Rule # 4: Only authors can have score board name that aren't countrys.

PG: Time to go and play, the teams are Cheif Supreme Guild Master Overlord Princess of Rando- er, squirrles, El Salvador, Congo, Russia and Norway.

Team # 1: KK!

PG: Team number 2 is, Really Cool Person With A Giant Kitten Gorrila, Cuba, North Korea, Czech Republic and Guatemala.

Team # 2: ALRIGHTY!!!!

GWTYHMTHP: 3 minutes later...

PG Offscreen: Authors lead the teams!

TP: Kay then!!!

Solo: Huzzah.

PG Offscreen: Everyone get in your positions, the paintball match is about to begin!!!

PT: Yes... but..... NUUU!! COINS HAVE RAINED DOWN FROM THE SKY!

Peach: They have.... And the ending is coming!!! NUUU!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoooo (OOOPPSSS!!)

**WOW! Was that ever crazy!? Will coins have ANYTHING to do with anyone? Will I stop being INSANE!? NO! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR SPLODEYNESSS! *Cough*Review*Cough*....**


End file.
